


Light up all your colours

by KyuubiKitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiKitsune/pseuds/KyuubiKitsune
Summary: Sciles one shot. Fluffy, wee bit angsty (maybe). Not quite a song!fic.Honestly, I'm the worst at summaries. So while I go and drown in my own self-pity for that, go read this cute one-shot.





	Light up all your colours

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it :D  
> Written because why not *shrugs*

A bright flash of light hit the side of the building where he was currently crouching. The fight had been going on for about an hour now, the whole pack had been separated about twenty minutes in. Scott didn't know what to do. He looked down, further into the dark alley to his left. He could jump the fence, but how long would it take to get back around again. He fought with the decision for a moment. 

He turned his head back to the road. Risking a peek around the corner of the building he could see that the witch that had him cornered in the alley had gone. Confused he took a better look around. He found stiles in another alley about 200 meters further down the road. The witch getting nearer, closing in on his location. He could see that stiles had closed himself in the alley with a mountain ash line. The witch threw another bright ball of energy, hitting the ash barrier. It sizzled and crack under the force, another throw hit the middle. The hole in the mountain ash barrier splitting a little more than before. Stiles tripping backward at the fourth hit as the barrier shuddered. This action putting Stiles out of Scott's view.

Scott swore. He needed to get to Stiles. And he needed to get there now. He howled. Signal the pack; draw the attention. The pack understanding gathered in the general area, gaining the attention of two other witches that had started to follow the third that had made it's way to Stiles. He heard the pack staring to fight the two, his mind going a hundred miles a minute. Yet the only thing on it was Stiles.

He heard the answering call from his beta's. Who signaled they had the witches under control and to move to get to the third. 

They needed to regroup, that would be the best course of action, however, he doubted it would be fast enough. Scott growled. 

This can't happen. Plans of action flying through his head, unable to settle on just one. He saw the witch getting closer to Stiles gaining ground. His brain just catching up to his body once he was halfway to them, he let out a roar. 

The witch looked at him and screeched. Letting a ball of energy fly at him. Eyes glowing red, his fangs out, he looked every bit dangerous, like the alpha he is. He stepped to the side, the light ball missing him by an inch at most, he dug his foot down and charged toward the witch. Warning shouts of his name from his pack be damned.

His claws sunk into the witch from both sides, pulling them out again he kicked it with all his strength, making the witch fly back into a car parked by the alley, knock out as soon as its head hit the windshield of the parked car.

Scott didn't spare it a second glace, rushing to the alley opening, looking at Stiles. Stiles ran up to the ash line and broke it as quick as his human strength would allow for. 

“Is everyone okay?” Stiles questioned. Looking around the corner of the alley back out into the streets, he could see the pack a little further down, fighting two of the witches. They looked to be holding there own, he looks back at Scott who is still staring. 

“You okay Scotty?” Stiles steps closer to Scott, hands out as if walking towards a cornered animal. He definitely wasn't expecting Scott to wrap his arms around him. 

“Hey, hey Scott. I'm okay, We're okay.” He returned the hug. Wetness on Stiles' cheek was not something he was expecting. They had been in plenty of fights like this before and had always somehow managed to come out on top, Scott knows this. This time no different.

“I could have lost you” Scott mumbles into his neck. Stiles hugs Scott closer. “You aren't going to lose me, buddy. I ain't letting that happen.” He looked over Scott's shoulder the pack having brought down the last two witches and were watching them. He felt Scott's hand in his hair, gripping tightly but not enough for it to hurt. 

“I saw it getting closer to you, I couldn't. I panicked.” Scott pulled back to look at Stiles, eyes wet. Stiles' eyes widened. Scott's eyes glowing, Alpha red looking back at him. He felt his claws extending and scraping lightly on his scalp. 

Scott's mind was racing. Everything suddenly slotting into place all at once, Like seeing in color for the first time. It all became clear all at once. He loved him. He wanted him with him always. It all made sense to him now. He loved Stiles. His best friend.

“Scotty..” Stiles' fist tightened in Scott's shirt. Scott didn't think. He stopped thinking the moment Stiles said his name. It felt like fireworks had gone off in his brain the moment he pulled Stiles into his chest, the moment their lips touched. They move together slowly, tentatively at first, then deepening the connection as they kissed. The shuddering breath that Stiles made as he brushed his tongue along his bottom lip before dragging it between his teeth. 

Stiles opened his eyes, not remembering ever having closed them. Scott's breath mingling with his own.  
“I love you. I'll protect you always.” Scott whispered leaning his forehead against Stiles'. 

Stiles' heart swelled in his chest. It started to rain at that moment. He let out a happy laugh. Startling Scott, who pulled away a little with a bright but confused smile on his face. Stiles reached up and stroked his lopsided jaw. Grin widening. 

“I love you too buddy.” Scott's grin just as wide now. They leaned together, rain falling around them, oblivious to the audience, the pack knew better than to interrupt this moment. They shared another kiss, slow, tongues joining in a slow dance as they held each other. 

“You're such a dweeb” Scott mumbles into the kiss. “But you're my dweeb, and that makes you special”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love prompts. If you liked my writing I can do them for you :3
> 
> I think a lot more could be added to this but... Oh well, \^.^/ 
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
